Tell me your favorite color
by Scarecrows foxx
Summary: "All I want is to get closer to you, to know what you like and dislike the right way. Take me as much as you want, use me how you like, I wont scream or struggle this time. But you have to tell me you favorite color..."
1. Chapter 1: Morning

So this is my first RyouXBakura story, so tell me what you think! All Ryou wants is to get closer and to really know his Yami, but he has to give up his freedom in order to obtain it.

* * *

><p>Ch. 1: Morning<p>

Ryou didn't want to get up yet, he was content to just lie there in the softness where nothing harmed him. But he knew that the second he regained consciousness he was already considered fair game, only when he was unaware he was safe. His suspicions were confirmed when a cold hand trailed up his thigh, freezing breath wafting over his closed lids. Even curled up in the warm satin blankets a chill shot down his spine, just as that cool baritone voice whispered in his ear.  
><strong>"Time to get up Yadonushi, you can only play dead for so long before the wolf decides you're still worth eating."<strong>  
>That mocking voice purred, that hand sliding up further up his bare thigh. Unfortunately as Bakura got stronger he began to gain more of a physical form, but more unfortunate was that it was only to his host Ryou. This the Yami had taken advantage of first chance he got, breaking the poor Hikari more then ever. That night no matter what Ryou did, no matter how much he screamed, no matter how much blood was spilled across the sheets from his stolen innocence, the Yami refused to stop for even a heartbeat.<p>

But he supposed it wasn't all that horrible, after that Bakura seemed to calm down more then ever and was actually more caring towards Ryou. The boy knew it was only so that his body could heal and put up more of a struggle for those nights when Bakura hungered for contact, wanting the little light to remain conscious or it wasn't fun. If it had been anyone else they probably would have been broken beyond repair, but Ryou was stronger then others thought. Because he was Hikari, because he couldn't help but love. And he loved his Yami with everything he was, and he knew in a sense that the opposite was true too. Somehow he knew that when push came to shove, he would drop everything to save his Hikari's life. That didn't stop the darker half from making his life hell and torturing him in the process, but he knew in his own mind there was a part of love for him. That's what kept him going, what kept Ryou from sinking into despair.

Like now for instance when his body was still sore from Bakura's rough ' affections ' of last night, knowing that if he remained in the comfortable bed he wouldn't be able to get to school. So with a sigh he rolled away from the spirit like form of the Yami and let his feet touch the cold floor, the dull ache in his lower back a common thing now as much as the bruises and bite marks on his body. Walking barefoot and naked, because even if he wasn't pinned down and being pounded into on top of the sheets the darker demanded he be ' bare to him ', he headed to the bathroom to shower before school. He checked himself in the mirror to assess the damage he needed to hide today in Gym, finding twin puncture marks right on his collarbone that could be covered by his shirt and a nasty bruise he had on his ribs that he could avoid letting seen if he changed quick enough. It wasn't too bad this time, a sated Yami was a less violent one he found.

Slowly massaging the shampoo and conditioner into his hair he sighed at the feeling, wishing that for once when he came into contact with the darker half of his soul he didn't expect to get hurt. Why couldn't they get closer, why couldn't they be like-  
><strong>"Finish that thought like you are and I'll strangle you."<strong>  
>-like-like best friends? He finished lamely in his head, sighing and looking down at the Millennium Ring. Carefully he reached down and his fingers slid over the puncture marks that decorated his flesh, five marks of ownership. He didn't mind too much, well as long as he didn't get more scars. Keeping time in his head he spent a good fifteen minutes blow-drying his hair till it was once again lying in waves around his shoulders, cocking his head slightly as he stared at his reflection. Reaching up he grasped a couple of locks and held them up at pointed angles, then let go and watched them flop back down. He should ask how Bakura got his hair to do that, it just wasn't natural.<p>

Shaking his head and giving a shy smile he headed back to the room for a fresh uniform, clean clothes always made him happy. But that was probably because his little OCD of cleanliness, but if it worked. Giggling as he dressed and remembered that today was cooking class he fixed his collar to hide his bite mark he grinned at his reflection, yes he looked good.  
><strong>"Okay Mr. Sunshine you're so joyous for the Morning that it's sickening, get out of my sight you're grossing me out!"<strong>  
>Bakura wasn't a morning person and Ryou was, and the little insult he knew was a well hidden compliment. Most wouldn't see it that way, but years of living with the Yami and he knew the signs by now.<br>"Okay I'm off to school, bye Bakura!"  
><strong>"Idiot! As if you could escape from me from that piss-ant place you call School, I didn't need that when I was growing up!"<strong>  
>Yes Ryou had a habit of saying this every morning he had to leave, knowing full well that since he wore the Millennium Ring Bakura would be with him anyway. But it was a good morning ritual to have, and mornings was about the only time the darker wasn't so angry. After school or perhaps during it was when things began to go bad, because by the time he got home he knew it was to abuse. He would find out why someday, but first he needed to find a way to connect with his Yami.<p>

* * *

><p>Flames and reviews of any kind are my bread and butter, the more I get the more motivated I am to type!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: School

Second chapter to my story! In case you didn't know:

Ryou - Normal

Yugi -_ Italic_

Bakura - **Bold**

Atem - Underline

* * *

><p>Ch. 2: School<p>

School began like normal, and things felt light and airy as well. But as the day wore on and his ' friends ' included him in-, well okay more like he sort of put himself into the conversation because they forgot about him once again,-their conversations he felt the darkness inside grow more. He knew it was because Bakura grew jealous, that was always the case. Even at his old schools it was Bakura making sure that his friends met unfortunate accidents, just so he could have the Hikari all to himself. And with Yugi, no the Pharaoh, it was all the more. Today though he seemed to be particularly angry, well that also probably because he was getting weird looks from Yugi all day. Cooking class was fun though and the darkness inside him relaxed a bit, and Ryou knew it was from anticipation of the yummy steak he was cooking up. Meat was today's subject, and he was making his Yami's favorite. It was a little weird having Bakura switch with him for the ten minutes it took him to eat the meal he cooked, but it made him happy to see his Yami enjoying his cooking.

After school though was when it really got bad, and it happened almost randomly. Ryou was on his way home when he noticed someone standing right at the school gate, and the sight made Ryou pause. It was Yugi, and the second he spotted Ryou he grinned and ran right over. Oh this was not going to end well, and as the near midget stopped in front of him Ryou felt a sense of panic.  
><em>"Hey Ryou, how are you? What have you been up to? Anyway there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about, is...is Bakura listening?"<em>  
>He glanced down at Ryou's covered chest, obviously indicating the spirit of the Ring.<br>**"Say I'm sleeping."**  
>"Eh? Erm..."<br>**"Say it!"**  
>"Bakura is sleeping."<br>**"Good boy..."**  
>Maybe he'd be let off easy tonight, he figured if he got what his Yami wanted when he would ease up on the punishment.<br>_"Okay good, because he'd be pretty angry if he heard this but I wanted to talk to you. Or rather Atem wanted to talk to you, here I'll let him..."_

Yugi closed his eyes and the Millennium Puzzle glowed, and Yugi seemed to grow in both power and presence. Ryou knew he was face to face with the Pharaoh now when those violet eyes opened and looked upon him with confidence and commanding, but they softened when they gazed into Ryou's mocha. Atem leaned close and placed his hand on both sides of Ryou, boxing the boy in against the edge of the school gate.  
><span>"I'm glad you're looking well, I was afraid that thief would hurt you before I could help you."<span>  
>"H-help me?"<br>Ryou of course was easily cowed by his presence, and even more so when he felt trapped by the Ancient Spirit. His breath hitched in his throat as he trembled, hearing his Yami growl inside. As Atem reached out and was going to place his hand on Ryou's head, but naturally the Hikari flinched from the male. As Atem's eyes softened he continued so that he was soon petting Ryou, trying to sooth the obviously startled Hikari.  
><span>"Shhhh it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."<span>  
><strong>"Don't touch my Hikari, that's mine!"<strong>

Ryou tried not flinch more at either the Yami insides yelling and from the Yami in front of him, not liking contact like this.  
><span>"<span>Ryou I have found a spell that can free you, it's a hard one but it's worth it. If a Hikari wants to leave their Yami, for any reason at all really as long as they want it, another Yami can ' adopt ' them. See without a Yami it seems that Hikari fall prey to the other dark things of the world, and eventually they are killed or broken because of it. But if I were to adopt you, you'd be safe. I'd take care of you Ryou, you could come with me and I'd treat you right. I know I can handle two Hikari's, and it would be nice for Yugi to have one of his friends closer."  
><strong>"Liar! How dare you try and take my Hikari, he's mine! You can't have him, arrogant selfish Pharaoh! I'll rip out your intestines and strangle you with them, then we'll see who can handle who! RYOU! HOME! NOW!"<strong>  
>Ryou was quite horrified by the whole exchange, what was Atem thinking? He couldn't imagine being the other Yami's Hikari, having his Soul Room down the hall from Yugi's and Atem's. It scared him more then Bakura did at the moment, even though he knew he would be in a lot of pain when he got home he would rather that then the uncertainty of Atem. He had to get out of this situation, how to do it.<br>"Ryou? Are you thinking about it, I'll make sure to take care of you. I'll be more gentle then he ever was, I'll show you how sweet things could be. After you're with me, you'll never flinch from my touch."  
><strong>"Son of a-! RYOU! HOME!"<strong>  
>Ryou knew the only reason Bakura wasn't taking over was because it would turn into a fight, and as pissed as the Yami was he wanted Ryou away first. There was a time and place for everything, and Atem wouldn't let them off if Bakura was seen.<br>"He-he's waking up! I-I'll think about it okay, he can't read my thoughts in my Soul Room..."  
>This was true actually, and luckily his quick thinking made Atem immediately back off. Stepping back he smiled at Ryou, placing a finger to his lips.<br>"Think hard Ryou, you know the right choice."  
>Then with that he turned and walked away, when he was out of sight Ryou slid to the ground and shuddered with his head between his knees.<br>**"Home...now..."**  
>The growl in his mind and the rising darkness like a black storm had him jumping up and running full pelt towards his house, knowing that when he got there that there was pain waiting for him. Pain and blood, but somehow he felt in his heart he would take it over what Atem offered any day. After all, no matter what a Hikari loved his Yami.<p>

* * *

><p>So how did you like it? Next chapter has abuse and Yaoi! Read and Review! Joy!<p> 


End file.
